dungeon_of_the_endlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Skroig
"A light, quick, and deadly forager, Skroig has a problem of which it is completely unaware: It should have been born a rakish nobleman in the era of the Musketeers. Unusually dapper and witty for an insectoid carrion eater, always well-dressed and with a delicate palate, Skroig's wit, sophistication, and elegant use of a blade are completely wasted on its peers." Overview Skroig is a fast melee hero, great at keeping monsters from attacking weaker targets, even though it is not the obvious defensive choice, as it cannot wear armor. Unlike other heroes, Skroig can only use two item slots; a weapon (Spear), and a device. Far from being a strong hero, its abilties give good support to the rest of the team. It should be used in a team with another hero to open doors or protect rooms without modules. Stats The above table is accurate, as of update 1.0.15 Weapon: Spear Device 'Hero ID: '''H0008 Strategy Despite beginning starting off somewhat fragile, Skroig becomes one of the strongest melee combatants at higher levels. He is tough, fast, deals incredible damage, and can increase his DPS very easily with gear compared to other heroes due to his very low attack cooldown. His passives Soylent Green and Knee Deep in Blood are not flashy but synergize very will with his design. Last Supper is always welcome in a team fight. Red Plume in particular is what makes Skroig stand out - a very powerful ability that simultaneously damages mobs and protects teammates, and has no upper limit to the number of enemies it affects. It can be used to great effect to peel dangerous monsters such as Hurna Riders or massive waves of small nuisances off of their objective long enough for you to gain the upper hand. Be careful using it around kamikaze enemies however. Overall, his skills are basic but relevant in almost every battle. A note: the Bandleader's Baton is incredibly powerful on Skroig due to his low (0.8s) attack cooldown. Combined with A... thing/Antigrav Trinket, this gives him potential for the absolute lowest consistent attack rate in the game (0.4!) and incredibly high DPS as a result. Though he is a terror at high levels, Skroig at the beginning is fairly mediocre and doesn't even get Red Plume until level 5. As a native he levels up cheaply, but it still takes a lot of time and food for him to reach his full potential. He is also unable to equip armor at all, reduced to just a weapon and device, though this is likely to balance out the power of Red Plume. However, it still hurts his adaptability somewhat. Story Events Skroig is involved in the following events: * Bug vs. Bugeater * Cyrano Quotes When found in a dungeon: *"Aggressive: If I had a face like that, I would look for walls to slam it into."'' *''"Friendly: Don't worry, your ugliness isn't visible in a poorly lit dungeon."'' *''"Practical: Wear a bag, or you'll frighten the enemy away."'' When opening a door: * “Ready! Both wit and weapon are razor-sharp." * “And then, as I open the door…Strike home!” * “The most beautiful moments in life are lived with sword in hand.” When repairing a module: * "Demeaning work for these dextrous limbs." When low health: * "My body's not wounded. Just my pride." When carrying the crystal: * “Shall we dance, Mademoiselle Christelle?" Notes Skroig is a member of the Necrophage race, a major faction in Endless Legend. Skroig was added to the game as the result of a G2G vote. The other two necrophage heroes who lost the vote were named Uraz and Burf. Category:Hero